Cyber Lord
Height: 130 meters Weight: 85,000 metric tons Gender: Male/Artificial Combat Style: Ranged/Melee Primary Attacks: Punches, Kicks, Bladed Wings Secondary Attacks: Shoulder Missiles, Optical Energy Beam, Aerial Attack Primary Weapon: Legion, All-Weapon Assault Secondary Weapon: Domination Energy Style: Alien Energy Overview A dangerous multinational terrorist organization has managed to gain control of an experimental but powerful kaiju-fighting mecha, designed and built in secret by the United States Government using alien technology that has been recovered and studied for years - including from the infamous Roswell case. One of the group - a treacherous American politician - has transferred his consciousness into the 'virtual reality' and is able now to control all electronic devices. Dubbing himself 'The Cyberlord', he intends to use his growing powers and the mecha to take control of the USA and eventually the entire planet. Origin In this day and age, where corruption and lies in politics are a regular occurrence and the amendments are slowly been eroded by numerous laws that benefit the well-off and make things worse for those in need, one politician in particular was fed up of this change - beginning to see his fellow politicians and even the President as domestic enemies. The politician - whose name was Richard Moore - was soon approached by a mysterious individual who shared his beliefs but also had beliefs about other countries in the world, believing the world should be united under a 'New World Order'. Richard was taken in by the man's words and joined the mysterious organization - meeting others from America as well as other countries and plotting how to overthrow the President and the government who they felt had betrayed its people. Seeking any and all information, Richard was able to learn about a secret project that had been going on at Area 51 - involving technology scavenged from alien technology that had been gathered through the years; including from the infamous Roswell case that was denied years ago. Digging deeper, Richard learned that from the technology, an experimental mecha had been built with the purpose of defending America from both kaiju and human threats. While trying to find a way to gain control of the machine, Richard and the group began to find information on other projects the government were hiding from the public eyes. Using information from the alien craft they had brought down, the government was experimenting with psychic powers and also trans-humanism; in particular a person uploading their consciousness to the computer and becoming pure energy. With endless possibilities available with the technology, Richard stole the technology for the group as they drew up their plans. However, Government forces received a tip-off about the group's activities and an armed raid was launched to arrest them. Richard, however, had completed the upload of his consciousness to the virtual reality and as armed guards tried to break down the door, he boastfully shouted "a new world order will rise!" before putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. The virtual Richard quickly began to transverse the reality he was now part of, learning and exploring the powers he was gaining. Sure enough, he found himself able to travel at incredible speed and take control of any electronic device. He soon launched his assault: After a mysterious text was sent to every phone in America, un-manned drones suddenly appeared over many of America's major cities and initiated attacks against the civilians. While the government's attention was focused on the attacks, virtual Richard took control of the Mecha and dubbed himself the Cyber-Lord. Revealing himself as a holographic illusion around the mecha, he declared he was now the President and all who challenged his rule would be shown no mercy as he 'was everywhere'. America came to a standstill, with airlines and communications to counties outside the USA falling silent as the Cyber-Lord exercised his control over technology - the very thing humanity had come to rely on for nearly everything. However, although the Cyber-Lord has managed to gain control, the Mecha's capability in kaiju combat has not been tested and it may not be long before a challenge he cannot prevent comes knocking... Energy System The machine runs on a non-terrestrial energy supply that over time will replenish itself as long as it's not overused. Furthermore, the energy can be replenished much more quickly by drawing electrical energy from anything that produces it, from cellphones and T.Vs to buildings and power stations. Ranged Combat The Cyber-Lord is well equipped with a variety of ranged weapons. For his secondary attacks, he is equipped with a pair of high powered missile launchers on his shoulders and is able to fire a red alien energy beam from his head. When firing the beam, his head can rotate to face the opponent. The Cyber-Lord also uses the beam during his Aerial attack, but only fires it in short bursts rather than a beam in order to save power. For his All-Out Assault, the Cyber-Lord unleashes a wave of various attacks including the following: 1. His optical energy beam 2. Shoulder Missiles 3. Concussion Cannons - hidden in his upper arms. They pack a powerful punch. 4. 'Seeking' energy mines - hidden in ports on his wings. They are nearly impossible to dodge as they seek out enemies. 5. Hyper Maser Bursts - shot from the two openings on front. 6. Gravity bursts - unleashed from his hands which cause no damage but keep the opponent off balance during the attack. Grappling As the fists on the mecha are designed for punching rather than gripping, the Cyber-Lord uses its anti-grav technology to levitate an opponent and blast them with its Hyper Masers before throwing them and blasting them in mid-air with a burst from its concussion cannons. Melee Combat The Cyber-Lord's anti-gravity allows it to pull off some powerful punches and kicks as well as using its bladed wings like a spinning disc, causing substantial damage to all in its way. When airborne, the Cyber-Lord can launch and aerial assault by hitting the opponent from above with a variety of punches and kicks as well as stomping or tackling his foe. For it's Legion attack, the Cyber-Lord creates a number of alien-energy illusions that are capable of a minor energy beam attack against the foe. These illusions will either fizzle out by themselves after using their beam attacks a few times or after been hit by a physical or energy attack by the foe. For its Domination attack, the Cyber-Lord charges its limbs with alien energy as well as manifesting a pair of electronic swords (see image above). Moving at much faster speeds and with a more fluid movement, the Cyber-Lord unleashes a frenzied but controlled mix of physical attacks with both the swords as well as its fists and feet - culminating in a powerful uppercut that sends the opponent flying across the battle zone. Weaknesses The Cyber-Lord has some powerful hits but the time between hits many allow faster foes to capitalize. Furthermore, when going for a faster recharge by drawing energy from anything electronic, the Cyberlord must remain stationary for a total of 6 seconds - leaving it vulnerable. The ranged attacks give the Cyberlord a lot of firepower but also overuse its alien energy generators and so the machine has to switch between melee and ranged attacks to best utilize its abilities. The optical energy beam can be fired while in flight, but can only fire in short bursts as a beam would drain the energy too quickly. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Red Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien